


Mean to be

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [114]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: Cp：Raul X Guti 无差 有卡配罗兽医吴和摄影师14。一个没什么营养的可爱故事，只为圆小吴一个兽医梦。
Relationships: Kaká/Cristiano Ronaldo, Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [114]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133
Kudos: 2





	Mean to be

01.呕吐之夜

Guti是个小有名气的摄影师，最近为了摄影展的事愁掉了头发，按照要求，他起码得交出几幅作品参展，不然违约金可能会让他赔光底裤。

问题是目前为止，他一点头绪都没有，只能和助手Ramos跑到酒吧，一醉方休。

“放心吧，好兄弟，嗝，”Ramos把一个酒嗝糊到了他的脸上：“我会把我的底裤借、借给你穿的！”

Guti以同样的酒嗝回应他，两个人勾肩搭背的从酒吧里走出来，打车到了Guti的小区。可惜这是个高档住宅区，出租车进不去，Ramos非常好兄弟的把他一脚踹了下去。

Guti一个人歪歪扭扭的往家走，眼前的一切都歪歪扭扭的，酒精不仅搅乱了他的胃，还搅乱了他的脑子。

接着他看到了这个场景中唯一不歪歪扭扭的东西。那是一个年轻的男人，身材瘦削，在四月的天里还穿了一件略厚的夹克衫，胳膊肘上搭着一件白大褂。他正在锁一间店铺的大门，门口的招牌上写着宠物诊所。

Guti停住脚步，站在路灯下就这么一动不动地盯着他看，不知道自己是被他迷住了，还是被酒精迷住了。

男人转过身也看见了他，刚开始的几秒确实被吓到了，但是他很快恢复了镇定，扬起嘴角，对Guti友好的笑了一下，他笑起来和四月的晚风很配。

Guti顿时感觉双腿发软，脚步发虚，备受酒精折磨的胃再也撑不住了，他扶着路灯杆，哇的一声就吐了出来。

这件事在Guti的生命里持续发光发热许多年，直到十几年后和老朋友们玩真心话大冒险，被问到“这辈子做过最尴尬的事”，他还能面无表情的说出那个经典答案：第一次见到暗恋对象，当场吐一地。然后面无表情的接受全场所有人，包括Raul——暗恋对象本人的疯狂嘲笑。

虽然后来Guti通过各种骚操作把“暗恋”两个字成功摘掉了，但此时他只是一个喝醉了酒，克制不住胃酸涌动的单身青年，在路灯下吐了个爽。

Raul慌忙跑过来拍了拍他的背，给这位陌生人递上了一包纸巾，Guti抬头看了男人一眼，他本想说谢谢的，但一开口，又是一阵稀里哗啦。

操。Guti想一头撞死在路灯杆上，用鲜血把地上的呕吐物给掩盖掉。

Raul非常、非常、非常人美心善，他没有嫌弃Guti，而是重新打开诊所的门，倒了一杯热水端到Guti嘴边，喂他慢慢喝下去。

Guti感动的要淌眼睛水了。

但他不敢再随便说话了，他怕吐到Raul身上，那真的可以直接撞死了。

“好点了吗？”Raul担忧地问。

Guti艰难的点了点头，直起身子用纸巾擦干净嘴巴，借着路灯的光，Raul意外的发现这个男人其实很好看，虽然挂着黑眼圈和眼袋，身上还一股冲人的酒味，但顶不住天生丽质，Raul暗自想，如果他不这么糟蹋自己，打扮打扮，肯定是马德里第一帅哥。

“你不应该喝这么多酒的，多糟蹋胃啊。你家住在哪里？”

Guti有气无力的指了指前面的房子。

“哦，那离我家不远啊，走吧，我送你回去吧。”

Raul扶着Guti走在回家的路上，群星在空中闪耀，风中有着Raul的卷发里藏着的香气，Guti突然懂了什么叫做心猿意马。如果他此刻带着相机，一定要把Raul和这浓浓夜色拍下来，制作成最精美的艺术品。

Raul把他送到楼下便回去了，临别前还语重心长的告诉Guti：“失恋不可怕，早点振作起来啊！”

“......”

这人到底为什么觉得深夜买醉就是失恋啊！

Guti一觉睡到了第二天中午，爬起来抓起手机一看，Ramos的未接来电快把屏幕撑爆了，然后伟大的摄影师才想起，他昨天和Ramos约好了讨论摄影展的事.....

“见鬼.....”Guti飞快地洗漱换衣，驱车前往工作室。路过宠物诊所的时候，他不由自主的减缓车速，寻找Raul的身影，可惜的是Raul并不在前台，Guti没能从玻璃门里看到他。

Guti有些失望的来到了自己的工作室，Ramos已经等候很久了。安达卢西亚人先是劈头盖脸的把他骂了一顿，再眉飞色舞的说自己昨晚醉酒后突然灵光一现，想出了几个不错的主题。

“有时候灵感来了，挡都挡不住，我花两分钟就想到了这些点子，你觉得如何？”

“哦哦....嗯....”

“算了，我突然又觉得这主意糟透了，你忘了吧。”

其实Guti一个词都没听进去，他揽着刚刚经历了大起大落的Ramos的肩，说道：“先不着急展会的事，我有件事要跟你说。”

“别，虽然我男女皆可，但我对你这款没兴趣。”

“人类都灭光了我也不会和你交配的，”Guti推开他，打开手机相册：“我遇到命中注定了。”

相册里躺着一张偷拍的照片，那是把他送到家转身离开的Raul，模糊的像素也依旧能看出他漂亮的侧脸轮廓和令人艳羡的身材。Ramos盯着看了半天，问道：“你在哪偷拍的？”

Guti把这场邂逅说了个大概，叹了口气：“我承认我想追他，但是我不知道怎么搭讪。”

“这还不简单？他是医生，你隔三差五装病碰瓷就完事。”

“可是，他是兽医....。”

Ramos一拍大腿：“那更简单了，你连苦肉计都省了，去宠物店领养个宠物，然后碰瓷就完事。”

Guti眉头一皱，发现事情并不简单。

02.兔子

过去的二十三年里，Guti没有养过任何一只宠物，唯一陪伴在家中的活物是盆多肉，还曾经差点给他养死了，所以对于Ramos的提议，他一开始是拒绝的，心想不能祸害小动物啊！

但思来想去，好像也没别的办法了，他总不能把自己变成动物吧？于是周末一大早，他就去附近的宠物店，打算领养一只兔子。

选择兔子纯粹是因为Guti觉得养狗要溜，麻烦。养猫要哄，更麻烦。而兔子没什么智商的样子，每天喂点吃的喂点水就行了。

为了能在Raul面前彰显一下财力，他特意挑了据说是最金贵的那只兔子。

“这是Cris，葡萄牙垂耳兔，你要好好对它哦，”宠物店老板把两只肥肥的兔子交给他：“旁边的安哥拉兔是Kaka。”

“为什么是两只？”

“不知道为什么，和Kaka分开的话，Cris会非常暴躁，我们也没有办法，只能两只一起给你了。”

无可奈何的Guti把两只兔子都带回了家。

和兔子相处的前两天，一切正常。Guti按时填食加水，其余时间都不怎么管事。

直到第三天，他从工作室回到家里，打开门，扑面而来一股难以用言语形容的味儿，把他熏的差点口吐白沫。

男人一边叫骂，一边把罪魁祸首垂耳兔抓到宠物箱里，带去诊所。一路上，兔子都像发了疯一般在宠物箱里扭动，折腾的Guti满头大汗。

到了诊所门口，Guti就着玻璃门的反光看了看自己，白衬衫配绿裤子外加一双浅口皮鞋，低调中透着奢华，优雅又不失活泼，他觉得这打扮怎么说也得是时尚杂志封面的水平。

Guti捋了捋头发，走了进去。

这个点，Raul刚好空闲，Guti把宠物箱往他的办公桌上一放，殷切的打招呼：“Gonzalez医生，您好您好。”

Raul眨了眨眼睛，他似乎对这人有印象：“啊，我是不是——见过你？”

是见过你吐出来的胃酸。

“哦，您还记得，是我....那天晚上谢谢你了。”

是谢谢你没有让我一头撞死。

Raul弯着眼睛笑了：“没关系，叫我Raul就好。你家的宠物生病了吗？”

说到宠物，Guti忙不迭地打开宠物箱，捉着兔子耳朵把它拎出来：“医生，我家兔子拉屎贼臭！”

Raul惊呆了，他还是第一次见到有人这么拎兔子的，连手套都顾不得戴了，赶紧接过来：“兔子不能这么抓，你会吓到它的。”

“是它吓到我吧！味道太冲了，我家都不能待了！”Guti本想借机提出能不能去你家寄住几天，然而Raul根本没有关心他说的话，把兔子捧在手心粗略的检查了一番，说道：“兔子的大便是不臭的，你说的味道大应该是它的尿液，这个可以通过饮食调养解决的。”

“什么，不是它生病了吗？”

“当然不是，它可健康啦。”

Raul格外喜欢这只毛茸茸的兔子，也不嫌弃它脏和身上的味道，亲手帮它洗澡，耐心的清理毛上的污渍。闹腾了一路的Cris兔兔在Raul手里乖的不得了，时不时蹭着他的手心。

Guti在一边傻站着，虽然这是兽医的基本职业素养，但他还是被这一幕击中了心脏。忍不住掏出手机，偷偷的拍下了Raul穿着白大褂的背影。

最后Raul把兔子还给他，叮嘱了一番饲养事项，把Guti感动的又要淌眼睛水了。

“没事没事，有什么问题可以随时来找我，”Raul摆摆手说：“失恋了养只宠物转移一下注意力也挺不错的。

“......”为什么还认为我是失恋啊？

“对不起，我是不是说错话了.....。”

Guti解决好兔子的问题，雇了临时保洁员把家里清洁了一番。期间他一直待在工作室，给Ramos炫耀自己的光荣事迹。

“什么光荣事迹？”Ramos耳朵都要听出茧子来了，冷嘲热讽道：“你是指拎着一身排泄物的宠物去见他，还是指穿着你那条丑爆了的绿裤子去见他？”

“首先，我的兔子身上没有排泄物，只是有点味儿。其次，我的裤子不丑！”

“随你怎么说，你想好摄影主题了？”

Guti顿时来劲了，把手机递过去：“我觉得用这张照片就不错。”

Ramos看着那张仍然是偷怕的照片，表情扭曲：“Jose Maria，我跑了大半个月为你争取在展会上有一席之地，你说你要用这种手机偷拍照出展？我看你不仅想赔光底裤，还想恰牢饭。”

“开个玩笑嘛，真是的，我还不舍得呢....”Guti蔫蔫地嘟囔着，打开了自己的ins小号。

他的大号是工作室公用的，粉丝众多，发的也全是各种摄影集。而小号则非常隐蔽，只有几张照片，上一张是呕吐之夜偷拍的Raul，。

Guti将最新的照片上传到这个小号里，此时他完全就是个没长大的孩子，不好意思把幼稚的小心思告诉别人，又藏不住满心的喜欢，于是便蹲在没人的角落里独自欣赏一番，既害怕被Raul撞见，又隐隐的期待他能发现他。

03.狂犬病

Guti听从了Raul的建议，花了点心思给兔子改善了一下伙食，效果那是立竿见影。看着两只活蹦乱跳、漂漂亮亮的小家伙，Guti心中不由得腾起一丝怜爱之情，这还是第一次把小动物照顾的这么好呢，Kaka 兔兔很听话，Cris兔兔虽然前期给他带来了不少麻烦，但现在一切都变好了......

当然，这美好的一切还要从遇见Raul说起....Guti一边一脸陶醉地回忆Raul抱着兔兔和他说话的样子，一边把魔爪伸向了正在恰饭的兔子们.....

“嗷——”

金发男人猛地跳起来，捧着左手大叫着，中指慢慢的渗出细细的血珠，他似乎看见了咬人的兔兔Cris不屑的翻了一个白眼......

Guti也顾不上搞清楚兔兔为什么咬他了，他担心自己会得狂犬病，拿了钱包就冲向Raul的诊所。

诊所里的小护士拦住他，细声细气地说：“Gonzalez医生正在忙，你有预约吗？”

“没有.....”

“那你要在外面等着。”

“不是，我都要死了还等什么啊！”

Guti竖起中指，给她看那个几乎瞧不见的伤口。小护士懒得和他纠缠，直接敲Raul的房门：“Gonzalez医生，有人碰瓷，说他要死了。”

Guti趁机往办公室里探头探脑，一位抱着狗狗的男人坐在Raul对面，两人似乎刚在交谈的样子。

Raul见到是他，笑着说：“没事，让他进来吧。”

抱着狗狗的男人说话了：“那你先忙，我回去了，改天再聊。”

Guti扑到Raul面前，做痛哭流涕状：“Raul，救命啊，我被我家兔子咬了！”

“呃，”Raul不知道该说什么：“一般来说，被兔子咬一口并不会死......”

“但是会得狂犬病吧？”

“其实概率很低，微乎其微。”

“那也有风险啊，能帮我打疫苗吗？”

“这个真的不用的.....”

无论Raul如何解释，Guti一定要求打疫苗，要么给自己打，要么给兔子打。Raul只好做出了退让：“如果你要打疫苗的话，你去正规的医院打吧，我这里只能给你的兔子打。”

“可是，你知道最近的医院也有不少路程，万一我半路发病怎么办?”Guti为了能碰一会瓷，开始胡诌：“狂犬病会咬人的吧？我会咬伤路人，然后路人再去咬别人，很快马德里就会沦陷，大家都会变成丧尸，就像《生化危机》一样。哎你看过《生化危机》吗？”

Raul捂住了他的嘴：“别说了，别说了，我保证你不会半路发病，行吗？”

Guti后来称这个场面为：我和Rulo的第一次肉体接触。被Ramos吐槽道：“说的这么成人，不就是因为你太烦了他让你闭嘴吗！”

“我才不管是因为什么呢，我只看结果。”

结果就是，他很快有了第二次肉体接触。Raul从药箱里拿出一包印着皇马队徽的创可贴，捧起Guti的手，说：“中指伸出来。”

“是不是有点不太礼貌啊。”

“没有，比你发狂犬病、乱咬人礼貌多了。”Raul淡定地说道，仔细的给他那可能已经愈合的小伤口贴上了创可贴。

Guti感受到对方手指和掌心的柔软触感，突然有些害羞了。他交过几个女友，牵过无数次手，但没有一次像现在这般手足无措，他觉得Raul真的是他的命中注定了，千真万确。

Raul帮他贴好创可贴，满意地点点头，说：“好了，现在你可以放心的去医院打疫苗了。哦对了，这包创口贴就送给你吧。”

Guti第三次感动到淌眼睛水：“太感谢你了，Raul，这可是皇马的周边啊，居然送我这么珍贵的东西。”

“......我纯粹是下错单了。”Raul一开口就是老马竞球迷了。

Guti依依不舍的出了诊所，去了一趟工作室。

“不是吧，你特意跑过来就是为了给我竖一个中指的？”

“才不是，这是Raul送的创口贴，也是他帮我贴的！”

“你就算是自导自演也没人知道吧！”

Guti刺激完自己的助手，又开车去了医院，打好了疫苗。回到家里便得意的无法无天，插着腰冲兔子说道：“哈哈，小兔崽子，爷有疫苗了，还怕你们不成？”

“......蠢。”

“？？？”Guti迷惑了，刚刚他是幻听吗？兔子说话了？

04.到底谁有病

“我问你啊，兔子会说话吗？”

“你有病呢？”Ramos摆弄着相机，说：“你摄影主题想好了没啊？”

Guti没有想好主题，也觉得自己没有病。他那日真的听到了Cris的声音，很微弱的骂了他一句。但除此之外，就没有其他动静了。兔子们和往常一样，该吃吃，该睡睡，凑在一起挪都挪不开。

它们这么正常，让Guti失去了碰瓷的机会。而他终于记得办正事了，和Ramos拍了几组外景，却都不甚满意。Guti不免坐在兔子面前唉声叹气，真是诸事不顺。

“你还想着Raul呢，一点都不着急的？”

“着急啊！我已经一个多星期没见着他了。”

“我说的是这种着急吗？”Ramos无语了：“我们还有半个月就要交作品了，现在一点进度都没有，你却满脑子谈恋爱！”

他气愤地挂了Guti的电话，Guti再打回去已经是关机的提示音了。他知道Ramos肯定生他的气了，但是他又有什么办法呢？当一个人Raul不足的时候，就会出现焦躁不安、心神不宁的情况。他真的很想躺倒在诊所门口，大喊“我摔倒了，要Raul亲亲抱抱才能站起来”。

“真没用，到现在都没拿下他。”

“是啊，到现在都.....等等，谁在说话！”

Guti的视线和兔兔对上了，接着他歇斯底里地尖叫起来，那声音仿佛能隔着半个马德里刺穿Ramos的耳朵。

二十五岁的Gutierrz先生终于从“我幻听了”的状态里解脱出来，掉进了“我疯魔了”的世界中。

“所以，你们真的会说话？”

“对呀。”

“我一定是疯魔了。”

小兔子Cris啃了一口Guti手中的胡萝卜，学着Ramos的语气说道：“我看你确实是疯魔了，工作一点进度都没有，还想着谈恋爱。”

小兔子Kaka接话了：“并且，还没有谈到。”

Guti十分受伤，这年头，连兔子都能嘲笑他了。

“为什么你还能来嘲笑我？你自己.....等等，等等，”Guti发觉这不对劲：“你和Kaka.....？”

Cris骄傲地点了点头：“我追Kaka的时候，比你有用多了！”

Guti捂住了脸，这年头，他都要向兔子请教追人方法了，他确实疯魔了。

两只兔子也不吝啬，大方的和Guti分享起那些套路来，把他听的头晕脑胀，只依稀记得什么“送花”“送戒指”之类的。最后他躺到床上，打开社交账号，在小号上发了一个不开心的小表情。

第二天，Guti时隔一个星期，又踏进了诊所的门。穿着他丑丑的绿裤子，背着一个丑丑的包，里面是听从了兔子们的建议，买的红玫瑰。

“会不会有点过时了？”

Cris很自信地回答：“不会，爱情永远不会过时！”

于是他就带着永不过时的花来找Raul了，他的计划是将Raul约到酒吧，然后趁机把花给调酒师，再给Raul点一杯酒。到时候就会出现美酒配鲜花的浪漫一幕，等Raul一脸茫然的时候，他再深情表白——Guti觉得这个计划简直无敌炫酷牛逼炸裂。

然而，他炫酷的计划，在第一步就宣告流产。Raul抱歉地冲他笑笑：“不好意思啊，我晚上有约了。”

Guti在心里把眼睛水淌成了直布罗陀海峡。

“这样啊，好吧....那、那你什么时候下班？我送你去？你看，我正好也没什么事......”

眼看下班的点也快到了，Raul便答应了。他们坐进Guti的车里，空调开的很足，狐狸挂件在头顶轻微摇晃。Guti再一次——心猿意马。

Raul问起Guti家的兔子们的事：“你家的小宠物还好吗？”

其实他想问：还活着吗？

“挺好的。”

其实他想说：都他妈会说话了。

Guti越想越感觉自己得了臆想症，他战战兢兢地问：“Raul，我问你一个问题，你不准说我有病！”

“啊？好啊。”

“你相信这个世界上有会说话的兔子吗？”

黑发的兽医满头问号，他艰难的把即将脱口而出的“你有病吧”咽了回去，换成了一句：“你的脑子没问题吧？”

显然，这句话给Guti带来的打击是一样的，他垮着脸把Raul送到了酒吧，目送暗恋对象走进去，和一个男人打招呼。Guti认出他来，是自己用狂犬病碰瓷那天，在诊所见过的那个抱着狗狗的男人。

现在Guti和他背包里的玫瑰花一样蔫了。

“什么，你拒绝他了？”

“对，”Raul有气无力地说：“我现在好后悔......”

“你是该后悔，这么好的机会！”

“可是，我怎么知道他是什么意思？”

Benito连连摇头：“我已经帮你分析过了，他那几次去你诊所，百分之百是在用兔子碰瓷。”

“是吗....哦对了，刚刚是他送我过来的，又提到他的兔子了。”

“他说了什么？”

Raul喝了一口酒，他不知道到底谁的脑子有问题：“他问我，相不相信这个世界上有会说话的兔子。”

Benito也懵了，但他转念一想，这绝对是一句暗语，Guti这么问一定有另一层意思。

“我再帮你分析分析哈，”Benito认真地说：“会说话的兔子只在童话故事里才有，而童话故事都是浪漫、美好、幸福美满的。他这么问你，是在暗示你他想和你拥有一段浪漫、美好的感情，共同走向幸福美满的未来。”

Raul恍然大悟：“原来是这样吗！那他以前还跟我说过他的两只兔子都是雄的....还问两只我雄兔子会不会发情。”

“这就是在暗示你，两只雄兔子可以在一起，为什么两个男人不可以在一起？”Benito拍着Raul的肩膀：“作为你的发小，我可以百分之百告诉你：他绝对是喜欢你。”

如果Guti在场，百分之百会大喊你们有病吧！这都什么玩意啊？他真的没有任何暗示，因为他家的雄兔子们就是会说话啊！

不过这个结论倒是歪打正着，他的确喜欢Raul。在离开酒吧回到家后，他瘫倒在床上，感受职场情场双双失意的痛苦，并在小号上发了一朵蔫掉的玫瑰，以表达自己那颗碎成块状的心。

Raul的手机又叮咚一声，他只粗略一瞥，便惊慌地大叫道：“Alvaro，他发消息了，一朵蔫掉的玫瑰——昨天他还发了一个不开心的表情，这是什么意思？”

“他萎了。”

“我说真的！”

“这还能是什么意思？他被你拒绝了，伤心了呗。”

Raul再一次后悔无比：“我没有.....我只是....算了，事已至此，说什么都没用了，我要怎么挽回？”

Benito沉思了一会，铿锵有力、掷地有声地说：“送花。”

05.玫瑰

Raul Gonzalez，一位人美心善，认真负责的好医生，从小就是马竞球迷，梦想着能在卡尔德隆踢球。后来却因为种种原因，没有实现。

高中的时候他有了新的梦想，成为一名兽医，这一次总算如了愿。他二十四岁，在家门口开了宠物诊所，并在开业的第一个晚上遇到了他的命中注定。

那个人先是喝醉了酒，吐到亲妈不识。然后用宠物兔子疯狂碰瓷。

他每一次来诊所，前台的小护士都要背后吐槽那条绿裤子丑到爆炸，可Raul还是期待他的到来。

再然后，Raul意外的发现了Guti的小号。他看到自己的照片，吓了一大跳，慌忙求助发小。

爱情大师Benito实在看不过去Raul的迟钝劲，对着那几张偷拍照一顿分析猛如虎，实锤了他喜欢Raul。

“也不一定就是....可能他只是馋我的身子？”

“你到底晓不晓得你在说什么。Raul，你这样说话很危险。”

“哦，我的意思是，他可能就是那种，喜欢拍一些好看的风景，好看的人，好看的动物，毕竟他是摄影师嘛。”

不能怪Raul一直不敢确定，要怪只能怪Guti给Raul留下的第一印象是“为情所伤的可怜男人”。

然而，他现在管不了那么多了，渣男他也认了。

“这是怎么回事？”

Ramos把一大捧玫瑰花塞进他怀里：“我怎么知道？快递员说是送给你的，也没署名。可能是粉丝送的吧，早就跟你说不要把工作室的地址写在宣传页面上了。”

这捧玫瑰花实在是太大了，Guti一只手都拢不过来，得两只手臂环住才行。

看这着娇艳欲滴、还带着露珠的玫瑰，Guti再次怀疑自己得了臆想症，因为他家的花瓶里还插着几朵半死不活的玫瑰，象征着他半死不活的暗恋情况。

如果说是巧合......那这也太巧了点。

Guti把花束放在副驾驶的座位上，发动油门。他的大脑都在高速运转，有关匿名玫瑰，会说话的兔子，拒绝了他邀请的Raul......

就在他快被自己绕晕的时候，Raul出现在他的视野里。年轻的医生正在路口等绿灯，Guti犹豫再三，还是摇下车窗喊住了他。

他们寒暄了几句，Raul说：“我正好也回家，方便载我一程吗？”

“好啊，你....”Guti突然掐断话头，扭头看了看副驾驶上的玫瑰花。该死，他忘了把这玩意收起来，Raul可别误会了——

“这么大一束花啊，你要送给谁的吗？”

“不不不，是别人送给我的。”

完蛋，没仔细考虑的Guti恨不得咬掉自己的舌头。

果然，Raul脸上的表情变得意味深长起来，他挑着眉毛，拖长了尾音哦了一声，说：“还真是漂亮的玫瑰，你艳福不浅。”

“我、我不是....”Guti尴尬无比，想解释，却又不知道如何解释。而Raul压根没给他解释的时间，绿灯亮起，他简单的道了别，便走到马路对面去了。

世界上有比这更糟糕的事情吗？Guti认为没有了。

十分钟前，他的命中注定被一个匿名礼物搅凉了。现在他坐在酒吧里，企图用酒精麻痹自己。

辛辣的酒一杯接着一杯下肚，很快烧坏了他的胃。Guti直泛恶心，干呕了好几下，什么也没能吐出来。他想，就算他吐了，也不会有人给他递纸巾、喂热水了。

就算有，也不如Raul那样令他几乎是一见钟情了。

Guti用不太清醒的脑袋思考了一遍，如果那晚Raul没有理会他，他还会不会有这种一见钟情。

然后他得出结论：他会的，因为Raul是他的命中注定，即使那晚他们没有相遇，他也会在另一条街道，另一个时间，以另一种方式爱上他。

这么想着，Guti差点要没出息的掉眼泪了。他拿出手机，准备打电话给Ramos。他担心他一会边喝边哭，然后边哭边吐，直到神志不清，被小偷摸光了钱财。

喊好兄弟来，虽然丢人，但起码让他能衣物完好的回家。

挂断电话后，Guti发现有人给自己的小号留了评论。他点开一看，脑瓜子嗡的一声。

那个账号在他那朵蔫了的玫瑰下，评论了一个玫瑰花束的表情，而账号id非常直白——

Raul Gonzalez。

Guti的手机直接砸到了地上，酒也醒了大半。他以为自己看花了眼，可捡起来再划开屏幕，确实是这个名字。

他用颤抖的手指戳开了Raul的头像。

这是一个新注册的账号，信息几乎都是空白，唯一一条动态是一张手机拍摄的照片。穿着迷你球衣的狐狸玩偶挂在车子的后视镜上，大尾巴垂在空中，甚是可爱。

而这张照片底下的配字是一个更加可爱的小爱心。

三秒钟后，Guti认出了它，这是他车子的内部。

五秒钟后，Guti晕了过去。

06.治愈

“Jose，你是我见过第一个把自己喝进医院的人。”

“多谢夸奖。”

Ramos帮他调整好点滴，说：“我去酒吧接你的时候，你已经不省人事了。如果不是老板好心先叫了救护车，我现在应该不在医院，而是在墓地。”

“没那么夸张吧。”

“没那么夸张？”Ramos伸出两根手指，比划了一下：“医生说你离去世差这么一点点。”

Guti自知理亏，不再说话。Ramos收拾好东西后，拍了拍他的肩膀：“既然你已经这样了，我觉得这个机会不能错过。”

“什么机会？”

“还记得我跟你说过的碰瓷理论吗？”Ramos指了指门外：“他就在外面，你好好表现。”

说完，好兄弟火速走人。接着，Raul推门而入。

Guti的脸色不能更苍白了。

如果这是狗血偶像爱情剧，接下来Raul应该会像男主或者女主一样扑到病床前，哭哭啼啼地说“求求你别死”之类的。可惜人生不是电视剧，Raul也没演戏的癖好，Guti更不至于挂掉。

所以他们很平静的进行了一些客套对话，仿佛只是关系普通的好友。

Guti很想找机会问他那个评论和玫瑰花的事，没想到Raul先将一军，问出了那个致命问题：“你为什么又跑去喝酒了？”

“我.....”

“难道你又.....失恋了？”

Guti觉得自己必须纠正这个错误：“听着，Raul，不是所有买醉的人都是因为失恋，比如我，可能纯粹只是因为想不出好的摄影主题，或者和助手的意见不一致罢了.....”

Raul本来是想逗一逗他的，结果听到他这么说，顿时豁然开朗：“这么说，你那天在我面前吐成那样，不是因为失恋？”

“当然不是，”病床上的金发男人愁眉苦脸地说：“包括今天也不是。”

在Raul眼里，顶在Guti头顶的“渣男”二字噼里啪啦的碎了，变成了一个躺在玫瑰旁边的爱心。

“你为什么不早说？”

“你也没问啊？而且这很重要吗？”

“当然重要，从小我妈就告诉我，如果一个人刚分手不久，就对别人发动攻势，多半是渣男。”

Guti反应了一会，原来我在Raul心里一开始是个渣男。

Guti又反应了一会，原来他知道我在追他。

“Raul，快喊医生，我觉得我要窒息了。”

“？？？你别死啊！”

Guti出院的那天，Raul开着他的车来接他，他坐在自己的副驾驶上，想着两天前这个位置还放着一捧玫瑰花呢。

“所以那束玫瑰是你送的吗？”

Raul点点头。

“那个评论也是你？”

Raul又点点头。

“我小号的东西你都看了....停，不用点头了，我明白了，”Guti扶额：“感觉自己的隐私暴露了，我仿佛在裸奔。”

“你那个账号里都是我的照片，怎么说也是你侵犯了我的隐私。”

Guti忿忿地伸手揪着狐狸玩偶的大尾巴，忽然想到什么似的，说：“你还故意拍了这个玩偶的照片，就是放给我看的。你好套路啊！”

“到底谁套路啊，还问什么会说话的兔子......”Raul有些脸红：“想玩浪漫就直说嘛。”

“什么浪漫....我说的是真的。”

为了证明自己的头脑没有问题，Guti把Raul带回了家。Raul面对这个邀请没有再拒绝了，他也开始心猿意马，幻想在这种私人场合是不是要发生点什么？

结果Guti直接把兔子窝搬过来，指着Raul说：“谢谢你们，玫瑰花确实永不过时，我把他拿下了。”

Cris兔兔说：“恭喜恭喜。”

Kaka兔兔说：“贺喜贺喜。”

“怎么样，我没有骗你吧.....喂，Raul，你怎么晕了，快醒醒啊！！”

摄影展如期举行了，Guti邀请了Raul来参加。他不太懂摄影，所以Ramos在一边热情讲解。

“真是太感谢你了，解决了我们好大一个难题，”Ramos无视Guti气愤的视线，握着他的手继续“热情”：“如果没有你，我和Jose可能要赔光底裤了。”

Ramos所说的解决难题，就是这次展会Guti交出的作品了。他们一起走到那个Ramos口中“为你跑了半个月争取到的”位置，那里摆着一系列照片，一只只可爱的动物趴在镜头前，背景都是穿着白大褂的男人。

没有一张图拍到Raul的脸，只有他的双手，衣摆，或者一个模糊的剪影。Guti给这一组照片取名为《治愈》，他对Raul说：“拍完之后，我们精修了一下，成品是不是很棒？给点评价？”

Raul托着下巴，说：“我真好看。”

玩笑归玩笑，Raul心里还是明白：用情至深的人看得最通透无暇，无论是Guti曾经的那些偷拍，还是如今的这些能放在展会上的作品，他镜头下的Raul永远都藏着他的一份爱意。

他的命中注定不仅治愈了这些动物们——

和Raul在一起后，他再也没糟蹋过自己的胃了。

END

番外：

“Raul，混蛋兔子又把我的手咬破了。”

“哦，我去帮你拿创可贴。”

“别呀，我听说唾液可以消毒....”

Raul微笑着把印着马竞队徽的创可贴贴到他的手上，问：“消毒了吗？”

“......谢谢，走的很不安详。”


End file.
